


please forgive me of my sins

by minnapods (minnabird), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filk Length: 0-10 Minutes, Gen, Guilt, Hermit Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Obi-Wan carries so many regrets, so much grief, so much loneliness. He has done his best for Luke Skywalker, but he's certain it isn't enough.A filk set to the tune of "Colors of the Wind."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	please forgive me of my sins

[Link to download!](https://archive.org/details/forgive-me-of-my-sins-filk)

This filk was written by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/works) and performed by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird).

Coverart by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/works).

**please forgive me of my sins**

You call me a strange old hermit,  
Though you've been so little places,  
I think you might be right.  
But I don't want to see  
How the lonely one is me.  
I regret that there's so much that you don't know...  
You don't know.

I live here on this planet all alone  
With only sand and suns that blaze too bright,  
But I knew of a place, a home, a temple  
Once had life, once had spirit, once had light.

I think that I was foolish...oh, so foolish;  
I could never have thought this fate for you.  
Luke, if you walk the footsteps of a soldier  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew.

Oh, you've never heard the deep hum of a blue saber  
Or felt the power of the Force you have;  
Oh, I failed to do my duty, I'm so sorry.  
Can you come and please forgive me of my sins?  
Can you come and please forgive me of my sins?

I hide as Vader hunts the last few Jedi.  
I fall and fall far further in my shame.  
I still keep his blue saber and I mourn him,  
Who he was, before eyes showed only pain.

The Jedi and the Order were my brothers,  
The soldiers during the war my friends,  
And we were all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends.

How long will I live like this?  
I have seen the dark, Luke, one day you'll know.  
And you'll learn to hear the deep hum of the blue saber  
And give the Rebels what they need to win.  
I know I failed to do my duty, I'm so sorry.  
Luke, can you come and please forgive me of my sins?

You can learn the way from me;  
I will find peace when I see.  
When I die, I'll be released into the wind.


End file.
